Imperial
Os Imperiais, também conhecidos como Cyrodilicos, Cyrods Imperiais e Cyro-Nórdicos, são uma raça de humanos de Cyrodiil, a província no centro de Tamriel. Imperiais são; em geral, algumas das pessoas mais bem educadas, ricas e carismáticas de Tamriel. Imperiais também são conhecidos por sua disciplina e treinamento militar, pelo respeito e obediência à lei. Mesmo sendo fisicamente menos imponentes do que outras raças, os Imperiais provaram ser diplomatas astutos e comerciantes, e com essas habilidades memoráveis e seu treinamento de infantaria, eles foram capazes de submeter todas as nações e raças, iniciando um monumento de paz que compreende o Glorioso Império. Sua hegemonia prosperado e declinado ao longo das eras, e a maioria dos historiadores se referem a três Impérios Distintos, cada um deles compreende o final de um período na história Tamrielica. Cyrodiil Cyrodiil, também é conhecido como Cyrod ou Provínicia Imperial, pela maior parte de sua história. Cyrodiil é a pátria cosmopolitana de Tamriel. Servindo como o centro do poder de vários Impérios; como o Império Alessiano, o Império Reman e o Império Septim, e é conhecida simplesmente como a "Província Imperial". Cyrodiil também é lar da Cidade Imperial, onde o Imperador e o Conselho Ancião vive e governa. Morfologia Imperiais podem ser diferenciados de Bretões e Nórdicos pela cor de suas peles, que são um pouco mais escuras. No entanto, Imperiais são possuem peles mais claras que os Redguards. Imperiais também possuem rostos mais finos que as outras raças de humanos. Eles são descendentes dos nativos Nede e outros povos Proto-Cyrodiilico que eram escravizados pelos Ayleids. O termo "Raça Imperial" é um pouco inapropriado, já que o povo de Cyrodiil é dividido em dois grupos etno-culturais: Colovianos e Nibeneanos. Ambos descendem dos nativos Nede e Cyrod-Nórdicos que eram escravizados pelos Ayleids, mas se divergiram após consecutivas invasões e interações com outras raças. Imperiais Colovianos de Cyrodiil Ocidental são mais Nórdicos, compartilhando crenças e tradições similares, assim como uma alta preza marcial e de navegação. Nibeneanos possuem algumas heranças Akaviri e, até um certo grau, Elfica. Eles possuem um grande apreço por magia, artes, comércio e espiritualidade, em contraste a serem ferrenhamente leais as tradições Alessianas. Ambos os grupos refletem a cultura do Império: uma mistura das culturas Nórdica, Akaviri e Admeri. Sociedade A característica que define a cultura Imperial é cosmopolitismo. Mesmo alguns indivíduos sendo muito arrogantes e intolerantes, Imperiais são culturalmente conciliatórios e simpáticos; fazendo deles hábeis diplomatas e comerciantes. Isso é fácil de entender dado a sua geografia e diferenças culturais: Cyrodiil faz fronteira com quase todas as províncias, e a separação histórica ainda que subjacente à unidade e à interação das regiões cirodilicas, tornou os Imperiais bem praticos na construção de pontes e na manutenção da ordem. Mesmo possuindo várias regiões, os dois mais poderosos que efetivamente controlam os outros a sua volta: os Estados Colovianos orientais e o Vale Nibenaio. Os primeiros Imperiais em Cyrodiil oriental creem fielmente nas Doutrinas Alessianas, mesmo depois da queda do Império, o que fez com que eles abandonassem muitas práticas, principalmente a agricultura. Através de suas redes pluviais, eles foram capazes de exportar muitos bens; como tecidos, arroz, armaduras e açúcar lunar. Até mesmo os vampiros de Cyrodiil, contém algum semblante de civilidade. História Primeira Era Imperiais, assim como qualquer outra raça, tiveram sua cota de conflitos internos e externos em sua pátria. Devido as relativamente frequentes invasões de civilizações Elficas ou simplesmente pelo tamanho de Cyrodiil, a unificação da região tem se provado uma tarefa difícil. O primeiro Império conhecido em Cyrodiil foi o Império dos Ayleids, que governavam desde antes da história registrada. A Queda da Torre Ouro-Branco em 1E 243 é associada, geralmente, com o ano do fim do governo Ayleid sob os humanos em Cyrodiil. No mesmo ano da rebelião de Alessia, o Império Alessiano foi formado pelos anteriormente, escravos humanos dos Ayleids, incluindo a própria Alessia. O Império, junto a religião monoteísta que cresceu em proeminência durante o mesmo período, a Ordem Alessiana, eventualmente colapsou em uma guerra conhecida como a Guerra da Justiça. A região oriental do Vale Nibenaio e os Estados Colovianos ocidentais desenvolveram culturas distintas, mas ainda unidas sob o comando do coloviano Reman I para repelir a invasão Akaviri em 1E 2703, criando o Segundo Império. Os Akaviri devastaram muitas terras humanas, e Reman temendo uma invasão das Summerset Isles, permitiu que os Akaviri restantes viverem e lutassem por ele contra os Elfos. Logo, o Império conquistou quase todas as províncias de Tamriel, com exceção de Morrowind. Os eventos da tentativa de conquista de Morrowind, culminaram no fim da Dinastia Reman na Primeira Era, em 1E 2920: O Akaviri Versidue-Shaie, que ganhou a posição de Potentado, tomando o controle após as mortes dos Remans e da desastrosa Guerra dos Quatro-Pontos. Segunda Era O Império Cyrodiilico continuou a ser uma força de grande poder pelos primeiros 430 anos sob o comando dos Potentados Akaviri. Mesmo sendo estrangeiros a cultura Imperial, eles estabeleceram algumas das grandes tradições de Tamriel, dando licenças à organizações como os Grêmio dos Lutadores e Grêmio dos Magos. Quando o último Potentado Akaviri, Savirien-Chorak, foi assassinado em 2E 430, sem deixar herdeiros, o grande Império foi severamente enfraquecido e subsequentemente destruído. Forças Akaviri invadiram Tamriel mais uma vez, sendo brevemente repelidas após atacarem Morrowind em 2E 572. Guerras e rebeliões continuam a acontecer de uma ponta à outra do continente. O primeiro sinal de reunificação ocorreu no oeste. Os Altmer das Ilhas de Veraneio, a muito preocupados com suas próprias guerras com outros reinos ilhados, se aliaram com Valenwood para formar o Segundo Domínio Aldmeri. Ainda maior, no entanto, foi a força que nasceu no antigo trono dos Imperadores, Cyrodiil. Um grande general, Talos, sem alianças após o assassinato de seu senhor, começou sua carreira como o maior conquistador da história da desta terra. Melhor conhecido por seu nome imperial, Tiber Septim; seus exércitos conquistaram todo Tamriel, criando o Império que ainda hoje, tem seu nome, e iniciando a Terceira Era. Terceira Era Por trinta e oito anos, o Imperador Tiber Septim reinou, legando o trono de Tamriel para seu neto Pelagius, em seu leito de morte. A família Septim reina desde então. No entanto, em poucas gerações, a família começou a desenvolver rivalidades e invejas; o que culminou em uma guerra civil em 3E 120. A Guerra do Diamante Vermelho teminou na com a morte de Uriel III e sua mãe, a Rainha Potema de Solitude, mas as reverberações podem ser sentidas ainda hoje. A união do Império nunca mais deveria ser reassumida. Os imperadores que se seguiram, como o Pelagius Septim III, cederam à autoridade do Conselho do Ancião para manter alguma aparência de ordem na terra. Era muito evidente o que ocorreu quando o Império tentou manter a união sem um bom líder. No mais horrível exemplo, as pessoas de Valenwood, o Oeste Coloviano e Hammerfell sofreram sob os ataques de Camoran o Usurpador, cujas hordas de mortos-vivos e daedrica devastaram a terra por quase vinte anos antes de sua derrota em 3E 267. A imperatriz Morihatha trouxe uma mudança nos governantes de Tamriel, que desde então tem sido notavelmente forte e mais capaz. Este poder central forte não significou que os últimos cento e vinte anos tenham sido os mais pacíficos da história de Tamriel, totalmente desprovidos de derramamento de sangue, mas apenas que as guerras e os problemas do passado são menores em comparação com a total violência e destroços do passado. O problema mais famoso dos últimos anos veio no início do reinado do imperador Uriel Septim VII. Por meio de astúcia e feitiçaria, seu confiável mago de batalha, Jagar Tharn, aprisionou e personificou seu senhor. Os dez anos que Tharn reinou, o chamado Simulacro Imperial, foi um momento em que os problemas velhos ressurgiram, os rancores esquecidos reinavam e as guerras se alastravam pela terra. No leste, Morrowind atacou Pântano Negro na Guerra Arnesiana; no norte, Skyrim lutou contra High Rock e Hammerfell na Guerra de Bend'r-Mahk; no sul, Elsweyr lutou contra Valenwood na Guerra de Cinco Anos; e no oeste, Valenwood perdeu a terra para o ex-aliado Summerset Isles na Guerra da Divisão Azul. Em 3E 433, o imperador Uriel Septim VII é assassinado por um culto daedrico enquanto tenta fugir da Cidade Imperial, depois de saber mataram seus filhos. Um prisioneiro, posteriormente conhecido como o Herói de Kvatch, começou uma jornada para encontrar o último herdeiro ao Império de Tamriel; Martin Septim. Após a batalha final contra as forças de Mehrunes Dagon, o Império foi deixado sem um Imperador. Martin não tinha herdeiros e o trono permaneceu vazio. Mas a urgência de um Imperador não era necessária, os Portões de Oblivion foram selados para sempre e os Daedra nunca mais poderiam atacar Tamriel. O Herói de Kvatch, por seus serviços prestados durante a Crise de Oblivion, foi declarado Campeão de Cyrodiil. Quarta Era O Império Septim, desprovido de sua dinastia abençoada pelos deuses, agora passava por tempos difíceis depois do fim da Crise. Feridas políticas e culturais deixadas pela guerra continuariam a infeccionar muito depois de a crise ter passado. Em particular, a separação Black Marsh do Império e a subsequente queda de Morrowind por conta da erupção da Montanha Vermelha em 4E 5, deixou o leste a parte. Tamriel entraria em um estado de desordem não visto desde a queda dos Potentados e do Segundo Império. Mas a maioria do império seria restaurada sob o comando do novo Imperador em 4E 168, Titus Mede II. Três anos após assumir o Império, ele enfrentou seu maior desafio, a Grande Guerra. Um conflito entre o Terceiro Domínio Aldmeri e o Império de Tamriel, entre 4E 171 até 4E 175. O Thalmor chamam, já pretendendo uma próxima guerra, de "A Primeira Guerra contra o Império". Em 4E 175, a guerra finalmente acabou, quando o Imperador se viu forçado a assinar o Acordo Ouro-Branco. Entre os termos do acordo estavam, seção de partes do território de Hammerfell e banimento do culto a Talos. Como consequência, Hammerfell deixou o Império para lutar sua própria guerra contra o Domínio e os muitos Nórdicos viram o tratado como uma traição, gerando uma rebelião em Skyrim; dividindo o país em dois. Com a Guerra Civil de Skyrim, a Legião Imperial permanece firmemente na província para impedir que Skyrim se destrua. Legião Imperial A Legião Imperial, também conhecida com Exército Imperial ou as Fileiras de Rubi, é a principal força de combate do Império de Tamriel. A Legião opera sob os auspícios e autoridade do próprio Imperador. Com seus números, qualidade de treino e uma rígida disciplina, a Legião é considerada um dos melhores exércitos já reunido na história. A missão principal da Legião Imperial é preservar a paz e o estado de direito no Império. Aqueles que protegem o Imperador e a Província Imperial são chamados de Guarda Imperial e a Vigília Imperial. Um Centurião da Legião está normalmente no comando da Guarda do Palácio da Torre Ouro-Branco. Em tempos de paz, a Legião serve principalmente como uma força da guarnição; ocupando fortalezas, patrulhando estradas e fornecendo guardas para vilas, cidades, condados e nobre. Eles têm o poder de prender criminosos e confiscar suas propriedades, entre outras coisas. Em tempos de guerra, as responsabilidades e poderes da Legião aumentam significativamente. Durante conflitos, a Legião serve como uma força invasora e ocupante, esmagadora oposição com superioridade numérica e estrita economia de força. Atrelado à versatilidade da Legião é sua política não discriminatória de recrutamento. A Legião recruta indivíduos de todas as raças e credos em suas fileiras e se beneficia da diversidade de habilidades que todos eles trazem (embora os homens sejam a grande maioria). Os rígidos padrões de recrutamento da Legião escolhem candidatos para o serviço nas bases de resistência, virtude militar e confiabilidade, entre outros. O serviço na Legião é considerado um modelo de cidadania imperial e, como tal, requer um alto padrão de excelência. Espera-se que os legionários estejam no auge da aptidão física, a fim de resistir aos rigores do combate corpo a corpo e às longas marchas em equipamentos pesados, demonstrar destreza de lâminas, lanças e armamentos de esmagamento e ter grande habilidade na utilização de armaduras pesadas, bem como escudos. Religião O panteão Cyrodiilico é uma síntese de deuses mer e humanos; com as Oito Divindades criados inicialmente por Alessia para incorporação entre os deuses dos escravos recém libertados, dos Ayleids que se submeteram à ela e seus aliados Nórdicos. O respeito e admiração que os Imperiais tinha por Tiber Septim não era nada comparado a veneração a ele após sua apoteose a Nona Divindade, Talos: Panteão Cyrodiilico * [[Akatosh|'Akatosh']] (Deus Dragão do Tempo) - Akatosh é a principal e uma das duas divindades encontradas em todas as religiões Tamrielica (a outra é Lorkhan). Ele é geralmente considerado o primeiro dos Deuses a se formar no Lugar de Início; depois de seu estabelecimento, outros espíritos acharam o processo de ser mais fácil e surgiram os vários panteões do mundo. Ele é o Deus supremo do Império Cyrodiilico, onde ele incorpora as qualidades de resistência, invencibilidade e legitimidade eterna. * [[Arkay|'Arkay']] (Deus do Ciclo de Vida e Morte) - Ele é o deus dos enterros e dos ritos fúnebres e às vezes é associado às estações do ano. Seus padres são leais opositores da necromancia e de todas as formas de mortos-vivos. Dizem que Arkay não existia antes que o mundo fosse criado pelos deuses sob a supervisão / urgência / manipulação de Lorkhan. Portanto, ele é às vezes chamado de Deus dos Mortais. Arkay é freqüentemente mais importante naquelas culturas onde o pai dele, Akatosh, é menos relacionado a tempo ou onde os aspectos de tempo dele são difíceis de entender pelo leigos. * [[Dibella|'Dibella']] (Deusa da Beleza) - Em Cyrodiil, ela tem quase uma dúzia de cultos diferentes, alguns dedicados a mulheres, alguns a artistas e estética, e outros à instrução erótica. Dibella, como Deusa da Beleza, é a personificação da beleza, ensinando os mortais a buscar a verdade através da beleza e adoração.12 Aqueles que seguem os ensinamentos de Dibella, propagam a beleza e promovem a harmonia, recebem o encanto e a graça.12 A Deusa ensina que os mortais devem se entregar ao amor,13 e manda que abram o coração aos "nobres segredos da arte e do amor. Apreciem os dons da amizade. Busquem alegria e inspiração nos mistérios do amor".14 * [[Julianos|'Julianos']] (Deus da Sabedoria e da Lógica) - Muitas vezes associado com Jhunal, o pai nórdico da linguagem e da matemática, Julianos é o deus Cyrodiilico da literatura, lei, história e contradição. Ordens monásticas fundadas por Tiber Septim e dedicadas a Julianos são os guardiões dos Pergaminhos Anciãos. * Kynareth (Deusa do Ar) - Kynareth é o mais forte dos espíritos do Céu. Em algumas lendas, ela é a primeira a concordar com o plano de Lorkhan de inventar o plano mortal e fornece o espaço para sua criação no vazio. Ela também está associada à chuva, um fenômeno dito que não ocorria antes da remoção da centelha divina de Lorkhan. * [[Mara|'Mara']] (Deusa do Amor) - Deusa quase universal. Suas origens começaram nos tempos míticos como uma deusa da fertilidade. Em Skyrim, Mara é uma serva de Kyne. No Império, ela é a Deusa-Mãe. Ela é às vezes associada com Nir do 'Anuad', o princípio feminino do cosmos que deu origem à criação. Dependendo da religião, ela é casada com Akatosh ou Lorkhan, ou a concubina de ambos. * [[Stendarr|'Stendarr']] (Deus da Misericórdia) - Stendarr evoluiu de suas origens nórdicas para uma divindade de compaixão ou, às vezes, um governo justo. Dizem que ele acompanhou o Tiber Septim em seus últimos anos. Nas primeiras lendas de Altmeri, Stendarr é o apologista dos Homens. * Talos (Deus da Guerra) - Herdeiro do Assento dos Reis Divididos, Tiber Septim é o deus-herói mais importante da Humanidade. Ele conquistou todo o Tamriel e iniciou a Terceira Era (e o Terceiro Império). Também chamado de Ysmir "Dragão do Norte", pelos Nórdicos. Em sua apoteose como o deus Talos, dizem que as Oito Divindades o recompensaram por sua realização com um lugar ao seu lado como o Nono Divino. * [[Zenithar|'Zenithar']] (Deus do Trabalho e Comércio) - Ele é um deus muito cultuado por mercadores e a nobreza média. Seus adoradores dizem que, apesar de suas origens misteriosas, Zenithar é o deus "que sempre vencerá". Sacerdotes do Deus Comerciante ensinam que o caminho para a paz e a prosperidade é através do trabalho sério e lucro honesto, não através de guerra, derramamento de sangue ou roubo.7 * Morihaus (Primeiro Sobro do Homem ou Sopro de Kyne) - Antigo Deus herói cultural dos Cyro-Nórdicos. A lenda retrata-o como o Tomador da Cidadela, um ato dos tempos míticos que estabeleceram o controle Humano sobre o Vale da Pátria. Ele é freqüentemente associado com os poderes Nórdicos do Thu'um, e portanto, com Kynareth. herói dos Imperiais devido ao seu papel na Rebelião Alessiana. * Reman (Deus Mundano) - Reman o Cyrodiil is the cultural god of the Second Empire.9 Alongside Talos, he is considered a "conqueror god" of the Imperials.5 By the late Third Eras, very few citizens of the Empire revered Reman as a god. Reman was the greatest hero of the Akaviri Trouble. Indeed, he convinced the invaders to help him build his own empire, and conquered all of Tamriel except for Morrowind. He instituted the rites of becoming Emperor, which included the ritual geas to the Amulet of Kings, a soulgem of immense power. * Shezarr (Deus do Homem) - Versão Cyrodiilica de Shor (Lorkhan), cuja importância foi reduzida quando Akatosh veio à tona na religião Imperial (principalmente, Alessiana). Shezarr era o espírito por trás de todo cometimento humano, especialmente contra a agressão Aldmeri. Às vezes, ele é associado à fundação dos primeiros magos de batalha Cyrodiilicos. Na atual era de tolerância racial, Shezarr é esquecido. Ele está conectado com os Shezarrines, heróis extremamente poderosos que apareceram ao longo da história, como Pelinal Whitestrake.4 Santa Alessia acreditava que "liberdade" era apenas outro nome para Shezarr.5 Galeria Imperial_Soldier_1.png|Legionário Imperial (em Skyrim) legiaoimperial (1).png|Arte de uma Arqueira Imperial (em Skyrim) b0e05e76d4798e8776d840b40a4d214d.jpg Imperial_Guard_Morrowind.png tumblr_inline_mh1qjmgOfu1r8soiz.png Tumblr_inline_mh1qpk9Nf71r8soiz.png Aparições * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * Elder Scrolls Online * Elder Scrolls Legends Ver Também * Imperial - um inimigo em Skyrim * Legião Imperial, uma facção comumente referida como "Os Imperiais". Referências * Fronteira, Conquista by the University of Gwylim Press, 3E 344 * The Last King of the Ayleids by Herminia Cinna * Modern Heretics by Haderus of Gottlesfont * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 1st Edition: Cyrodiil * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition: The Seat of Sundered Kings: Cyrodiil *# ↑ 1.0 1.1 Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Cyrodiil *# ↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil *# ↑ The Adabal-a. *# ↑ The Last King of the Ayleids *# ↑ Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Eras Categoria:Raças Categoria:Humanos